The document FR 2 907 905 discloses an analysis device for in vitro diagnosis comprising:                a plurality of racks intended to receive containers equipped with sealing elements and containing samples of biological liquid to be analyzed,        a loading module arranged to move each rack between a loading position and a first intermediate position,        a shaking module arranged to move each rack between the first intermediate position and a second intermediate position and to shake said rack,        an unloading module arranged to move each rack between the second intermediate position and an unloading position, and        a sampling module arranged to take samples of biological liquid in the containers received in the at least one rack.        
According to the document FR 2 907 905, the loading module comprises a storage element provided to enable a stacking of racks substantially horizontally oriented, and extracting means arranged to extract the racks out of the storage element in the direction of the shaking module. The extracting means are more particularly arranged to move each rack in translation along a horizontal direction and parallel to the plane of said rack.
Such a flat positioning of the racks in the storage element requires a manual loading of the racks in the latter, which involves on the one hand tedious manipulations for an operator, and on the other a low analysis rate.
In addition, according to the document FR 2 907 905, the shaking module comprises moving and tilting means arranged to move a rack from an introduction position in the shaking module wherein said rack extends substantially horizontally to a removal position of said shaking module wherein said rack extends substantially vertically.
By this configuration of the loading, unloading and shaking modules, the analysis device described in the document FR 2 907 905 has a complex structure and high manufacturing costs.